


One step cooler

by miyakowasure



Category: Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place some time after the end of the Bakaleya movie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One step cooler

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some time after the end of the Bakaleya movie.

\- - -

“For ages from five to seven,” Satoshi leans to read on the cover of a bright-colored kanji learning booklet and Tatsuya winces, trying to quickly collect the things in front of him into his school bag and hush Satoshi away from peeking behind his shoulders. “What do you need that for?”

“Nothing,” Tatsuya says and his hasty grin is so faked that Satoshi chuckles aloud when he drops himself down to sit on the other end of the sofa.

“Yeah, right. What do you need such a book for?”

“Nothing,” Tatsuya repeats but glances around at the same time and sighs when he seems to be sure there are no other people in the room. “Fine. Look, I need help.”

“Anytime. For what?”

Tatsuya shifts on his place for a few more seconds before he puts the slightly grumbled pieces of paper back on the table.

“I’m writing a letter,” he says and makes a face at the papers, “but I can’t write and it sucks that Te-- that other people can. I just want to write a cool, civilized, adult-like letter, okay?”

“Wonder who is going to get such a cool letter...” Satoshi teases. Tatsuya doesn’t answer and Satoshi leaves it at that. It’s not really a question anyway and the both of them know it. Instead, he picks up _Kanji Practice for Children_ and leafs through the pages with his thumb.

“What do you mean you can’t write? And how does _this_ make it any better?”

“It’s my mobile phone’s fault, not mine,” Tatsuya complaints, “I can read very well but I hardly ever write anything by hand nowadays and I just _can’t_ anymore. But there’s no way I’ll send her a letter that’s only written in hiragana. I’m not six!”

Satoshi lets out an agreeing noise, glances at what little Tatsuya has already managed to get on the paper, and decides not to comment on the characters looking like a pre-school kid’s handwriting anyway, with or without kanji.

“This will only take half the time if you search for the kanji I need while I write,” Tatsuya suggests and Satoshi nods, smiling at his friend’s sudden eagerness to act cool in a completely different way he’s used to.

“Being in love totally changes people, doesn’t it?” he thinks aloud and Tatsuya looks up from his paper.

“What did you say?” he asks but Satoshi only smiles, shakes his head, and opens the book.

\- - -


End file.
